Chances
by BlueIronLily
Summary: She's given him so many chances...too many in Gajeel's opinion. But she couldn't help it...he was her father after all...


The Fairy Tail mages didn't recognize the man who stood at the front door was, but for some reason he looked sort of familiar...

At the front of their guild, peeking through the large doors, was a man in his forties, maybe his fifties. He had short blue hair, and eyes that held a dull blue color. He seemed to be looking for someone, as he kept moving his head around, sometimes stopping to squint in someone's direction, but never for very long. He did not move or try to talk to anyone, in fact he even seemed afraid of some of the mages that were nearby. Nonetheless he continually scanned the room in hopes that he would find whatever he was looking for. But anyone could tell that he wasn't having much luck in his endeavor...

"What do you think he wants?" Lucy asked Wendy, Gajeel, the Exceeds, and the rest of Team Natsu. They were all sitting around the large bar as they stared at the stranger in curiosity. "I don't know, you think he needs directions or somethin'?" Gray sat, relaxed, in his seat, not knowing that most of his clothes were gone. Erza held her chin as she gazed intently at the older man "No, he's definitely looking for someone, but who exactly?"

They heard footsteps near them, and then a voice

"What the _hell_ is he doing here?" a very _angry _voice.

They look down to see a very unhappy Makarov, who was glaring at their blue-haired visitor. "You know that guy, gramps?" Natsu asked as he turned to face him

Makarov did not look back at the dragon slayer, but replied "I do, unfortunately." He walked over to the door with his glare still on, obviously not shy of letting this man know that he was not welcome in his guild. The man noticed him approaching, and started nervously shaking and his once wandering eyes were now pointed firmly at the ground, not daring to waver. Makarov approached him and with a growl he asked "Why are you here?". Sensing the awkwardness in the situation, and how absolutely pissed he was to see him again, the stranger tried to lighten the mood "M-Makarov, It's g-good to see you too." he spoke with a nervous voice that he was obviously trying to hide with pleasantries.

Makarov was notpleased. "Cut the crap, Enro."

"Enro?" Gajeel said to himself with shock, looking as if he just realized something. Hearing his realization, his partner looked up at him with curiosity "Gajeel, do you know him?" Pantherlily never got a reply, he just watched as he lowered his head, to the point where the exceed could no longer see his face

However he was the only one who seemed to recognize the name, while his guildmates who sat nearby all looked at the stranger with as much curiosity as they did before "I've never heard the master mention an Enro before" Wendy stated as she watched the scene taking place at the front door along with the others, and the ice mage agreed "Neither have we."

"You're here to see her, aren't you? Well you can FORGET it. Get the hell out of my guild." Makarov tried to slam the door in his face, but Enro blocked it with his foot before he could. He was clearly still shaken by Makarov's presence, he did have a sort of determination in his eyes "S-She is _my _daughter, Makarov, I do h-have every right to-

"YOU STILL CALL YOURSELF LEVY'S FATHER?!" The whole guild froze at the loud outburst, and as soon as his words clicked in their brains, they started talking.

"_That's _Levy's father?!" Happy exclaimed. "Apparently" Erza stepped forward "I've never seen Levy's father before now, I wonder why." The group was still curious, but they were now slightly put off by their guest, seeing as though their master undoubtedly hated him so much. And anytime their master didn't like someone, he always had a good reason to.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Makarov continued to shout at Enro as he hesitantly rubbed the back of his own neck with his hand "AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE, YOU THINK I'M GONNA JUST LET YOU WALK UP TO HER AND-

"Papa?"

Everyone's eyes immediately went from Enro and Makarov, to a blue haired mage who had come forward from the back of the guild while they weren't looking. She stood only a few feet away from the two men, her gaze glued to her blood-related father.

"Levy..." Makarov's angry face now looked concerned and sympathetic

"Levy!" Enro quickly moved past Makarov to his daughter. He stopped in front of her and put his hands atop her tiny shoulders "How have you been?!" he spoke to her and looked at her as if nothing was wrong. However, Levy was still shocked, and was clearly trying to process the situation "H...hi papa...I've been fine." she didn't know what to do. She knew she _should _be mad at him, she should be _livid. _But she couldn't help but hope that...maybe...

"W-what are you doing here?" she finally forced out of her throat

"I just wanted to see you, and catch up, you know?" he said as he looked at her happily. Levy searched his face for a moment, searched for something in his expression. But she visibly gave up, moving her vision to the floor "I see..."

Enro could sense his daughter's doubt of him, and he put his arm around her and started pushing her towards the bar area "How about we sit down and talk for a bit-

Suddenly, a huge hand smashed down in front of the two. Makarov had used his magic to increase his hand's size to about the size of a wrecking ball, and smashed it into the floor where Enro was about to step "NO WAY IN HELL ENRO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED HERE! GET OUT!" Makarov shouted and grabbed the taller man's entire body with his still giant hand, and was about to throw him out.

"Wait!" Levy called out to the old man "Please Master, STOP!"

Makarov halted his actions, however he still kept a very firm grip on the man's torso. He looked at Levy with anger "Why? Why shouldn't I throw him out on the curb?!" He looked into the man's brown eyes, that were currently looking at him with desperation, as if he was silently pleading for his release. But Makarov shot him a glare so cold that his whole body froze in place "After everything he has put you through…"

Levy looked down at her feet, of course she remembers the things her father has done to her...but still... "That's in the past, Master! I just want to hear what he has to say and that's it! Please!" she held her hands to her chest tightly as she begged her master to release him. He, of course, did not want to give this _scum _anymore chances. However, he also understood that Levy was a mature adult now, and she could make her own decisions. So if she wanted to talk to him, he would let her, no matter how much it pained him. So with a heavy heart, he turned his hand back to normal and released Enro.

"Fine...but I'm not gonna watch him build up your hopes again, and certainly not in my guild. I'm sorry, but you two will have to go somewhere else." Makarov turned away from the father and daughter, and his head hung lower than before. Levy felt bad, he was only trying to protect her, but she was determined to find out what her father wants to tell her "I understand, come on, papa." she grabbed her fathers arm and lead him out of the guild and into Magnolia.

Once they had left, the whole guild remained quiet for a few seconds, but soon someone started gossiping and everyone else slowly joined in. They started asking each other for information, trying to figure out what had just happened, why Makarov was so angry, and why they had not heard about Enro sooner.

But Makarov remained still, he had not moved, and the group at the bar all looked at him with concern. But Lucy was the first to act, as she slowly walked towards the sad old man with a worried call forcing its way out of her throat

"Master?" Lucy called out to him "Are you okay?"

He did not respond for a moment, simply trying to sort out his thoughts, but he spoke up soon enough, but forcing his words out like a sigh "I'll be fine, Lucy, thank you." He then straightened himself and turned towards the young mages, but his sights were set on one in particular. "...Gajeel."

It wasn't until the group all looked towards him that they realised the aura of anger that was forming around him. While he didn't move or speak, just the tenseness of his shoulders and the way his fists were clenched tightly told them that he was ready to kill.

"Woah, what the hell's his problem?!" Natsu asked with surprise

Makarov walked on, until he was right next to Gajeel. He slowly raised his hand to the man's shoulder, and uttered to him quietly "I want you to follow them, If that bastard hurts her again I want you to be sure that he never comes back. This is a mission that I cannot and will not trust anyone with but you…you care about that girl more than anyone…so will you do this for me, Gajeel?"

The dragon slayer sat still for a moment, completely silent, not offering the master any sort of response. But it wasn't long before he stood, with a determined look in his eye as he stared at the front door of the guild hall, from which the father and daughter just left.

"Like I wasn't gonna do that already…c'mon lily."

His partner looked faintly unsure of Gajeel's intentions, but gave him an understanding grunt, and manifested his wings onto his back, ready to fly off with the dragonslayer. And with that, he was off. Running as fast as he could to catch up with the duo.


End file.
